


头发

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: 川西点了点头，撩了撩头发，“怎么样，是不是很酷？”川尻笑着点了点头，“很酷。不过，有点像……火龙果？”
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 11





	头发

**Author's Note:**

> 川尻莲x川西拓実  
> 【来源：团综里西说莲头发要不行了】

“这次准备染什么颜色？”发型师从镜子里看着坐在椅子上的川西拓実，双手举着色板放在对方的面前。

“想要艳一点的红色……”川西看着红色系中的各种颜色，最终指向了亮眼的玫红色。“就这个颜色好了，拜托了。”

发型师点了点头，收起了色板就开始准备染色剂。明天就要举行见面会了，川西看着自己已经褪色的头发，思索了一下决定当晚补个色。此时他坐在经纪人推荐的理发店里，看着镜子里自己的头发，忍不住想自己这是第几次染头了，好像从参加比赛开始就没有停下来过。最开始是为了可以显眼一些，后来却意外的发现粉色的发色很适合自己，粉丝也喜欢粉色的发色，便慢慢保持了下来。

但是……

发型师准备好染色剂准备处理他的头发，川西突然问道，“我的发质现在还算好吗？”

发型师伸出手摸了摸川西的头发，“染发染多了发质多少会有点受损的。”说完对方松开手，拿起了上色的梳子准备上色。“不过川西君不用担心，川西君的头发现在还是没问题的。”

川西点了点头，任由发型师帮他染色。

川西在选这个颜色的时候，就有想到过这鲜艳的颜色可能会引起粉丝的骚动。然而在此之前，他先受到了全体成员的围观。

“你怎么染了一个这么艳的颜色？”

川西一回到宿舍，正好遇到从健身房回来的佐藤景瑚，对方凑近了看着他的新发色，“这比拍MV的时候还要艳啊。”

“不好看吗？”川西等染完以后也觉得这个颜色有些太过扎眼，但是意外的却并不会觉得难看。

“配上你的脸怎么都好看了。”佐藤看着他长叹了口气，“好看的人真是怎么折腾都好看啊。”

“笨蛋吗，瞎说什么。”川西笑了笑，转身上了楼。

川西走到了川尻莲的房门前敲了敲门。

他还记得之前他第一次染粉色的头发的时候，第一个看到的就是川尻。川尻当初看到他的头发，忍不住伸出手将他的头发揉乱。在那之后他每补一次色都会先给川尻看上一眼，川尻也总会夸他好看。

川西没有得到回应，想了想按下了门把手，门没有锁，川西顺势走进房间，房间里没有人，但是浴室里传来了水声。大概是在洗澡，川西这么想着关上门，坐在房间里等川尻洗完。他打开了视频软件开始找搞笑视频，毕竟他也不知道川尻要多久才能从浴室里出来。

等到川西看完了三个视频，浴室的水声终于停了下来。过了一会，川尻穿着睡衣，擦着头发走了出来。

“拓実？回来了？”川尻走近了几步，看清了川西染的新发色，忍不住挑了挑眉，“玫红色？”

川西点了点头，撩了撩头发，“怎么样，是不是很酷？”

川尻笑着点了点头，“很酷。不过，有点像……火龙果？”

“莲！”川西有些恼羞成怒的伸出手打了一下川尻的肩膀。

川西虽然打了他一下却没有怎么用力，川尻还是笑着举起了手做出投降的样子。“不过拓実什么发色都好看。”

“怎么和景瑚说一样的话。”川西撇了撇嘴。等到川尻放下的手里的毛巾，川西看着对方湿着的头发突然指着面前的椅子开口。“莲，坐到这边来。”

川尻虽然不知道川西想干什么，但是听话的坐了过去。川西跑到浴室里，从柜子里找出吹风机回到房间，川尻坐在椅子上看着他跑来跑去，也大致猜到了对方想干什么。川西给吹风机插上插头，站在川尻的面前，一本正经的打开吹风机，给川尻吹头发。

房间里很安静，只听得见吹风机发出的声音。川西其实没有多少吹头发的经验，平时做发型时都是看着别人帮他吹，他自己很少会吹头发，都是等着头发自然干。这次也是心血来潮，吹风机打开了才想起来自己好像不是很会吹头发，但是他又不可能突然停下来，只有学着今天看到的发型师的样子，帮川尻从发根开始吹起。

等到把川尻的头发吹到差不多要干了，川西关上了吹风机。刚洗过的头发柔顺的垂着，没有set过的发型显得川尻可爱了不少。“莲酱真可爱。”川西开着玩笑的撩了撩川尻的头发，看着他头顶处发根冒出的黑色发丝，“你上次补色是什么时候？”

“嗯？”川尻在川西放下吹风机后就顺势搂住了对方的腰，此时他仰着头看着对方，“拍封面照的时候吧？”

“你染过多少次了？”

川尻认真的想了想，“不记得了。”

“你这头发已经不行了！”川西一边玩着川尻的头发一边说。

“为什么？”

“染太多次啦！”川西忍着笑。

“你比我也好不到哪里去。”川尻的手不安分的在川西的腰上挠痒，川西笑做一团的躲开了。

“明天就是见面会了。”川尻握着川西的手捏了捏，“拓実肯定会吸引很多人的目光的。”

“因为头发？”

“因为你是拓実啊。”川尻揉了揉川西的头发，指尖传来发丝柔软触感。

“什么啊。”川西笑了笑，“我们都要吸引大家的目光。”

川尻看着川西眼睛里闪着的光，他不止一次被对方发出的光芒所吸引。

“嗯。”


End file.
